


these violent delights

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Carnivale (The Terror), Episode: s01e06 A Mercy, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, implied piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: While the delights of Carnivale raged on within, des Voeux let Hickey push him up against an old wooden crate, rutting like the animals they were.
Relationships: Charles Frederick Des Voeux/Cornelius Hickey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hickeyshipping 2020





	these violent delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



While the delights of Carnivale raged on within, des Voeux let Hickey push him up against an old wooden crate, rutting like the animals they were. He blamed the bloody costume for the way his prick already strained against his breeches, because it was either that or admit it'd been watching Hickey pissing in the snow that had done it for him, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. At least he could appreciate how a man looked in a nicely tailored suit without having to examine that too closely, even if that man was Cornelius Hickey.

When cold fingers slid down into his smallclothes, wrapped around his cock, he writhed beneath the touch like some lad having his first fumble belowdecks. Hickey's low chuckle, rumbling against his neck as he kissed des Voeux's throat with more teeth than tongue, wasn't helping.

"Fuck you," he hissed, even as he bucked up into Hickey's hand, knocking his hat to the ground to clutch at auburn hair, still far thicker than it had any right to be.

"Not this time, Charlie." He felt the familiar curl of Hickey's smirk pressed up against his Adam's apple. He hated it when Hickey called him that, hated that Hickey knew it. It held a clammy sort of intimacy, like an ill-fitting glove. Hickey trailed kisses along his jawline, nibbled at his earlobe, each breath hot and, des Voeux was pleased to notice, as ragged as his own. 

If they'd still been aboard the Terror, in the relative privacy and warmth of the orlop, he'd have peeled back some of Hickey's layers to see what lay beneath. They'd all seen Hickey's bare arse when he was flogged and, evidently, Gibson had seen a little more, but des Voeux doubted any one of them had seen Cornelius Hickey  _ naked.  _

His hand trembled as he moved to touch Hickey, only to have his hand gently but swiftly batted away.

"You can owe me one," he murmured, reaching around to squeeze des Voeux's skinny ass, and that declaration made him more uneasy than the way Hickey was practically gnawing at his throat, like one of those obscene creatures that'd feel right at home in a penny serial.

He shuddered against Hickey as he spilled into his hand, trying to smother his whimpers beneath the layers of fabric that had irked him so much. It didn't really work. He just felt vaguely embarrassed that he'd even considered otherwise, since they all knew it was impossible to hide anything from Cornelius Hickey. It's why so many of them simply gave in and swallowed their pride, among other things. 

But it wasn't in des Voeux's nature to make things  _ easy  _ for anyone, not even  _ himself,  _ so he turned his cheek when Hickey tried to kiss him, catching his bloodless lips at the corner of his mouth instead. Infuriatingly, even that seemed to amuse Hickey, who only shrugged as he raised his hand to make a bloody show of licking his fingers clean. He opened his mouth to say something (frankly, des Voeux was surprised Hickey had managed to shut up for as long as he had) before they noticed the eerie silence. Before the makeshift tent behind them lurched forward, like a wounded beast.

That was when the screaming started.


End file.
